


Snowed In

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus hates being snowed in. Harry tries to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



> Written in February 2010.
> 
> Dementordelta happened to be in the right place at the right time when I was looking for someone to give me a ficlet prompt. She wanted a Severus/Harry story with the prompt "snowed in".

The snow had been falling for hours, dense and wet and whipping around in the wind. The path and the garden had long since disappeared under the drifts. It had built up on the window ledges and was weighing down trees and hedges, bending them to the ground. The air was full of the sounds of branches snapping and _things_ scraping against the windows.

Their usually cosy house was starting to feel like a prison, and Severus had had quite enough of that in the months between his release from St Mungo's and his trial. He was contemplating the advisability of making an escape to somewhere else, possibly even the Burrow or Malfoy Manor, both of which were far enough south not to be caught in the middle of the storm — and he refused to consider what _that_ said about his state of mind — when a piece of parchment fluttered out of the Floo followed by a strange whomping noise that made his ears pop.

"Get that," he snarled at Harry who, quite unreasonably as far as Severus was concerned, had spent the past few hours in the window seat, alternately admiring the snow and doodling in a sketchpad.

At a wave of Harry's wand, the parchment rose up from the carpet and floated over to him. A quick glimpse of red letters as it twisted in mid-air were enough warning for Severus to brace himself.

"Oh, this is just brilliant," Harry chortled. "They've shut the Floo Network down in three counties on account of the storm. And they recommend against Apparition. Something about distortions and changes caused by the snow and wind damage causing a record number of splinchings."

"Just brilliant," Severus muttered. A twinge of pain erupted in his left temple, and he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh, and look, they think the storm's going to last at least another day, maybe more."

Severus tensed his jaw to prevent himself from grinding his teeth. "Just brilliant," he repeated, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Teddy's going to love it when he visits at the weekend." Harry's smile widened. "We can make snowmen and play ice Quidditch on the pond."

The twinge became a throb.

"Oooh, we still have that sled from last winter, don't we?"

For the first time, Severus found himself hoping that the storm would outlast everyone's expectations. Surely Andromeda wouldn't permit Ted to travel if this weather continued. Rather than say that aloud, he decided that this was likely one of those occasions when silence was the better part. So, he picked up his book and started reading.

"Oh, wow." Harry's voice held an element of awe that Severus couldn't ignore.

He waited, but when Harry didn't continue, he snapped, "What?"

"I just made out the fine print."

"And?"

"Well, they're saying that the storm might bring out—"

The house shuddered and a crashing noise echoed around them.

Before Severus could order Harry to explain, Harry had flung aside his sketch pad and pencil and was on the settee with Severus, burrowing his way under Severus's arms.

"Snow trolls," Harry mumbled into Severus's chest.

"There's no such thing as a snow troll."

"Says you."

Snorting in disbelief, Severus attempted to detach Harry, but he just squirmed further into Severus's lap. "Harry," he warned.

"They're big and furry and fangy and..."

"And you're laughing." This time Severus managed to pull Harry far enough away to see his face and the smile he'd been hiding.

"Well, you're far too grumpy."

"We're stuck," Severus explained, wondering how Harry just didn't seem to be getting it. "Trapped against our wills."

"Safe from interruptions. No Hermione dropping in to ask you just one more question about a potion. No Floo calls from the Ministry ordering me out on a late-night emergency. No Molly, no Ron, no one at all."

"And if we run into trouble?" Severus silently added, _and can't get out of here_ , and then clenched his muscles in an attempt to stop the tremor that was trying to run through his body.

"Hey!" Harry's voice softened. He resettled himself in Severus's lap and ran his hands down Severus's arms. "We'll be fine."

Opening his mouth didn't seem like a safe thing to do, so Severus grunted.

"We've got food." Harry lifted Severus's hands.

He dropped a kiss on each palm. "Coffee and tea."

"Loads of candles," he licked a stripe up the index finger of Severus's right hand, "and plenty of firewood." And then he sucked the finger into his mouth, sending a prickle of goosebumps across Severus's skin.

Severus pulled the finger out with a pop. "What do you—" he cleared his throat "—suggest."

"Making the best of it." Harry licked his lips. "Keeping each other distracted."

"I see."

And he did, really, especially after Harry kissed him.

~fin~


End file.
